


Shock

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam knows he should be going through the stages of death but he just can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue!
> 
> Reviews make me really happy!!~

He's seen it a hundreds times. 

 

A spouse or loved one loses something they go through the four stages. 

 

Doesn't matter the supernatural element, people are real, normal and they always go through the same things. 

 

First it's shock: "I can't believe their gone, they can't be. I love them so much, they can't be gone."

 

Then it's denial:"No, this isn't true. It can't be. I just talked to them. You're wrong!"

 

Anger comes soon after: "Why are you doing this to me! You bastards! Why didn't you save him!"

 

After that it's acceptance. Whether it's a matter of hours, days or weeks later, it comes, : "The navie thoughts: He's in a better place, there was nothing we could have done. He knew we loved him."

 

Samual Winchesters knows these. 

 

Not only because he witness them throughout his life but because he's experianced every single one of those emotions.

 

And He knows he's only a few months away from going through it all over again. His brother's about to die, after all. 

 

The funny thing is he's not acting like he's seen other people or even how he reacted after Jess. 

 

But unlike with Jess, Sam doesn't feel like he's gone beyond shock. 

 

Sure he's in denial about the brother that he's had all his life is about to leave him, but it's not really like he believes Dean would ever leave him. 

 

And yes he's mad as fuck, he's furious with the demons with the world and mostly with Dean. 

 

But acceptances? 

 

Not happening. 

 

Sam doesn't really know what he feels, only that acceptances isn't going to happen...ever. 

 

He's a Winchester after all and he's going to fight to the bitter end, the whole time clinging desperately to his brother, never once even considering letting him go.


End file.
